The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle information can include vehicle operation information and vehicle operational environment information that is desired by an operator of the vehicle to be obtained during ongoing operation of the vehicle. Vehicle operation information can include vehicle speed, engine speed, fuel level, battery state-of-charge, transmission state, engine coolant temperature, oil level, tire pressure and wheel slip to name a few. The vehicle operational environment information can include maneuver points for a racecar, other vehicles, potential roadway hazards and intersections to name a few.
It is known, for example, to obtain the vehicle information by looking at vehicle instrument gauges on a vehicle dashboard or human machine interface. Further, the operator can obtain the vehicle operational environment information by viewing landmarks through a windscreen corresponding to a driving scene of the vehicle. However, head movement and eye saccades are frequent to view the vehicle information by conventional methods and can lead to distracting the driver during operation of the vehicle.
Head-up displays project light upon a screen and the light is converted into a viewable display upon the screen. Head-up displays are known to present information to the operator of the vehicle in an effective manner by reducing strain upon the operator by allowing the operator to reduce unnecessary eye scan and glance behavior to remain focused on driving and visual tracking.